


Legacy

by BoltedBee



Series: Beyond Logic [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Sex, Rating May Change, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Even on a post-war Cybertron, Shockwave never thought he'd ever be one to start raising children, especially from a different mech. But here he was, in a time of peace and bonded with Starscream, raising six (and soon to be more) sparklings. The Autobots had been glad to help when needed despite having just been at war with them, which Shockwave was grateful for, though it could be assumed it was at the assistance of Prime himself.Now, all Shockwave and Starscream both could ask for was to be able to raise their offspring in peace and safety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on writing this so soon when I had other ideas I wanted to prioritize, but here we are with more ShockStar...
> 
> Though it is a sequel, it can likely be read on its own, though I would still recommend going back and reading Efficacy if you haven't already.

Starscream and Shockwave watched as their younglings played on the large structure before them. The playset was built specifically so that the tiny seekers could climb, explore, and slide down the building as they pleased. It seemed the Autobot Wreckers could do more beyond destruction, Starscream thought. The sparklings were growing fast, both mentally and physically, so they were even more curious and explorative than before, and it would not do well to stifle it.

As for Starscream himself, he was more than halfway through his gestation of his second clutch, this time from a different mech. Luckily that second mech adored him and his first clutch that he raised with nonexistent experience with some stumbling but gradual ease. They were growing strong and independent, but were never afraid to seek their creators' help. The elder mechs sat on a bench not far away as they occasionally watched their offspring. Starscream chirred to himself, gaining Shockwave's attention.

“It does my spark good to see you in such high spirits,” Shockwave said.

“I suppose I never thought I would have such a full family,” Starscream admitted, watching some of his young run up and down the elongated stairs effortlessly. “It isn't what I expected, but I welcome it.”

“I feel the same.” Shockwave leaned his helm over his mate's. Indeed this was the opposite of what Shockwave saw for himself, but he had no regrets. Somehow the adopted life of parenthood was immensely fulfilling and he had little need to make morbid discoveries for himself or for the sake of science. He loved all of his sparklings; his newfound family was all that was important to him.

The Predacons had new housing for the time being, away from Starscream and his temporary heat scent that would attract nearby bots to him. Starscream was grateful the park was largely constructed for his offspring and their enjoyment; no other bots had been sparked of late, even newcomers, thus the little play area seemed reserved just for his younglings.

Titania raced Luminus to the top of the down-scaled stairwell while Quakewave configured the puzzle block that was built into the wall. Alumina went down the slide as many times as possible while Cygnus debated whether he wanted to command the pretend-ship or sit on the swing that hung from a sturdy pole. They were reaching the age of independence, thus the creators let them play and choose what they wanted to do.

However, they didn't anticipate their eldest making yet another attempt to fly on his own. As Starscream and Shockwave spoke among themselves, Sunsurge stood from an unprotected edge and attempted to hover. The mechling took a brave but short leap from the edge, keeping the air as long as he could. When he managed to hover a few seconds, he called to his creators, “Sire! Carrier! Lookit!” And as Sunsurge found his parents' glance, he lost his focus and sputtered, squealing as he fell the few feet to the ground.

“ _Sunsurge_!” Starscream cried.

“Wait here,” Shockwave ordered Starscream, quickly standing and running to his eldest sparkling, who laid warbling miserably on the ground, holding his elbow. He knelt down, “Sunsurge, are you alright?”

The youngling wailed dramatically as he kicked his pedes on the ground, gripping his arm. “Hurts!!”

“Let me see,” Shockwave said, gingerly holding Sunsurge's arm and flexing it carefully. The tiny seeker warbled again as he was handled. “You must keep it stretched.”

“But it hurts, Sire!”

“Is he alright?” Starscream asked, trotting up behind Shockwave, peering over his shoulder.

Immediately, Sunsurge reached out for him with both arms, and Starscream didn't hesitate to reach back, picking up the youngster and holding him close to his chassis. He chirred to his son, sending reassuring clicks and chirps in an almost coded language to him. Shockwave stood, now seeing the other sparklings standing by and watching everything happen with worried expressions.

“I believe he is fine. The fall was likely more startling than anything. He merely has a scuff,” Shockwave said. He turned to his other five, chirping children. “I believe it is time we returned home.” That was met with even more raucous chirps.

“I don't wanna!” Alumina cried.

“He's faking it!” Cygnus accused.

“Am not!” Sunsurge argued from the safety of Starscream's embrace. His optics were glossy.

“That's enough, now,” Shockwave said. “Come along, and please be careful coming down.”

Some of them continued to complain as they walked down the wide stairs, others were silent, but Quakewave was quick to reach Shockwave's side. She held out her arms. “Ride?”

“Of course.” Shockwave picked up the excited youngling and placed her on his shoulders.

“How is your arm, love?” Starscream asked.

“Still hurts a little...” Sunsurge said quietly, trying to ensure no one would hear him. Starscream nuzzled his helm.

“We can have a better look at it once we're home. But, you did very well when you were hovering.”

The youngling sniffed. “Really??” he asked with a big smile forming on his gray face.

“Really,” Starscream said, returning the adoring smile. “But next time, you must wait until your sire or I can catch you if you fall. I will help you practice, but you must promise me.”

Sunsurge nodded and bumped his helm against Starscream's again before clinging to his carrier's chest, chirring happily with his newfound confidence.

“Are we all ready?” Shockwave asked. There was a collective “yes” from his children, though still somewhat reluctant. “Hold hands so we do not get lost.”

Titania took the lead and took Luminus' servo in hers while offering the other to her sire, her took hers.

“We can't get lost, it isn't far!” Alumina said.

“You never know,” Starscream said, “We might get turned around at the wrong street.”

“Nuh uh!” Cygnus argued.

“Just in case, we must all stay together,” Shockwave added.

Alumina and Cygnus linked hands and took Starscream's to finish their chain, and together all started to walk home. Though it “wasn't far” as Alumina said, Sunsurge had already started to doze off against Starscream's chest, letting his injured arm dangle at his side.

“He's had an exciting day,” Starscream said.

“I think we all have.”

The sparklings chirped in agreement.

“When can we come back??” Quakewave asked.

“Can we bring Skylynx next time?” Titania asked.

“I will contact them tomorrow about coming to play with you,” Shockwave said. More chirping met his response.

The brief walk home was excited talk of coming back to the park with the Predacons, the new book Titania received from Optimus she wanted to read to them, and how hungry they all were from a day of play. As they arrived, Shockwave pulled himself from the chain just long enough to enter the code to unlock their door, and stood aside as the children ran in ahead of him. He set Quakewave down so she could join them.

“How are you feeling, Starscream?” Shockwave asked.

“Fine, though I could use some fuel,” Starscream said, walking in as well. His vents were a little heavier than Shockwave liked.

“I could have held him for you.”

“I told you it's fine.” Starscream's wings rose high as he answered, displaying defensiveness. “I'm not fragile.”

Sunsurge was woken with a yawn as he rubbed his optics. Shockwave decided to drop the discussion, at least in the presence of their sparklings. “I apologize. I will prepare dinner,” he said, turning to the kitchen.

Starscream huffed but turned his attention to his son, rubbing his little helm with his thumb. “Feel better after your nap?”

Sunsurge nodded and tried to stretch but squeaked when he moved his arm. “Still hurts!”

“Should we go see Ratchet so he can fix it?” Starscream asked.

The youngling shook his head quickly. Brave little mech though he was, a doctor's visit would always make him pull back. “I'll be okay...”

“Are you sure? I'm sure we could just give him a call...”

“Noooo!!” Sunsurge cried, trying to hide himself against Starscream's chest.

“What's wrong??” Cygnus asked as he waddled up to his carrier.

“Is he still hurt??” Alumina added.

“No, no,” Starscream said with a shake of his helm, “I was just teasing him. He's alright, but he needs to rest.”

The other sparklings chirped, still concerned for their brother. But at their carrier's reassurance, they let it go, returning to their blocks and tablets. From the open kitchen, Shockwave watched his mate diffuse the tension among their children and take his seat on the couch with a somewhat pained expression. The seeker reclined against it with Sunsurge still attached to him; he rubbed his growing midsection as if it were the cause of his discomfort. Shockwave hated to see him in any sort of pain, no matter how minimal, but going through with a second gestation so soon after the first was what Starscream agreed to, even wanted. Shockwave certainly wanted to have his own clutch with Starscream after the first, but the timing was not ideal. At least with the new ones, the elder mechs had the luxury of proper housing and enough fuel to last them as long as they needed.

Shockwave finished placing caps on all the bottles and called the sparklings to him so he could pass them out. He called for his children and each of them – save for Sunsurge – came running to their sire. Shockwave handed each toddler their bottles and they dispersed afterward. He took the remaining one as well as a cup for Starscream and made his way to them, careful not to step on any toys strewn about the floor. He attempted to hand the last bottle to Sunsurge, who didn't want to leave his carrier's comforting chassis, but it was Starscream who took it.

“Thank you,” he whispered, letting Sunsurge recline back in his arm as he fed him the fuel.

“They are getting too old for that,” Shockwave said, placing the extra cup on the table in front of them. He saw Starscream's wings lower as if he was being scolded.

“I'm not making a habit of it...”

“You are making him dependent on you for basic functions. In my research-”

“I don't care about your research, Shockwave!” Starscream shot back, unable to keep calm. Suddenly he felt several pairs of tiny optics on him and Shockwave, and as he looked, saw that they were equally scared. Even Sunsurge had recoiled in his arm. That was enough for Starscream to regain his composure. “I'm sorry,” he told Shockwave, “We can discuss this later.” With that, Starscream returned his attention to Sunsurge so that he could finish his dinner.

Following Starscream's lead, Shockwave backed down. Arguing in front of their sparklings could easily have negative consequences later. Instead, he went to his own room to wait for Starscream's promised discussion. He heard a few quiet chirps as he went but thankfully was not followed. At least not immediately.

Shockwave sat on the edge of the berth, slumped over as he stared at the floor. The longer Starscream's gestation went on, the more emotional he became; it was only logical that he would snap at the smallest offense. But he couldn't let it go that easily.

“Sire?” Titania called from the doorway.

“Come in, Titania,” Shockwave answered. He'd planned to sit and consider his argument for Starscream, knowing the seeker wouldn't accept “research” as a viable reason. Now he had other priorities. “Is something wrong?”

“Why were you fighting?” she asked as she waddled over to him.

Shockwave sighed, sliding off the berth to instead sit on the floor to be level with her. “I am sorry, Titania. We should not argue in front of you.” He reached out and took her tiny servo in his, rubbing his thumb over the top.

“Are you mad at Carrier?”

“No. We merely have... differing opinions on how best to raise you.”

Titania pulled her servo away and instead pressed herself against Shockwave's broad chest in a needy hug. He welcomed it. “Are you gonna talk about it?”

“Of course. We just need a moment to ourselves. Everything will be alright. I promise you.”

Titania snuggled into her sire even more knowing her creators weren't going to fight anymore. “ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you too, Titania_.” Shockwave felt any mild anger he still held melt away as he hugged his daughter, feeling the love for her wash it all away. He sighed again, remembering what was truly important in his life. He pulled Titania gently away from him a moment. “Thank you for coming to talk to me. You are all the light of my life.”

Titania grinned as big as her face would allow and chirped joyously at the wonderful compliment.

“Shockwave?”

The named mech looked up to see Starscream at the doorway this time, holding his midsection, his wings cast down. Titania chirped again at his sight. “Starscream, is something wrong?” he asked, quickly standing.

“I'm fine.” Starscream looked down to see his oldest daughter positively beaming. “Were you comforting your sire?”

“Yeah!” Titania said, throwing her hands up excitedly. “ _I light the life_!”

Starscream looked puzzled a moment and looked to Shockwave for an answer. “You what?”

“I will explain in a moment. Titania, would you please go out and read to your siblings for a moment? Your carrier and I need to discuss a few things.”

The tiny femme chirped in response and walked out of the room, but stopped a moment to hug Starscream's leg. The bigger seeker smiled and trilled back at her before she scampered away, announcing to her siblings she wanted to read to them.

Starscream turned into the room, letting the door mostly shut behind him. They always left the door ajar just in case one of their feisty younglings needed them. “What did she mean?”

“I told her she and her siblings are the light of my life,” Shockwave said. He noticed the flutter of Starscream's wings before the seeker recomposed himself.

“Oh. It seems she needs a refresher on Vosian sentence structure,” Starscream noted, looking thoughtful for a moment.

“As you see fit. But they have all but mastered their common language and articulate well.”

Starscream smiled to himself a moment; he always loved talking about his sparklings. But there was a different reason he had come to speak with his mate. “You seemed to have a particular subject in mind when you said you wanted to speak with me,” Starscream said, looking away to a less interesting corner of the room. His wings were slightly lowered, both servos rested around his slightly rounded midsection as if he didn't know what else to do with them.

“That is true. It is apparent we have different ideas of coddling,” Shockwave mentioned, taking a step closer to his antsy mate.

“I am not coddling them, Shockwave.” The seeker occasionally glanced at Shockwave's single optic like it was a point of occasional focus.

“And I did not want you here to argue.” Shockwave took one of Starscream's servos in his own, causing the smaller mech to fully look at him. “I am sorry to provoke you in front of the children. Should we have a disagreement, I wish it to be in private where we can discuss it fully and come to a solution. The last thing I desire is to see our impressionable sparklings exposed to toxicity and anger.”

Starscream was beyond a proud mech, but when it came to his children, he was easily humbled. His wings lowered even further and there was a look of remorse broadcast on his face. “I... I shouldn't have snapped so quickly. But this second clutch has me so on edge, I just...”

“I understand, Starscream.” Shockwave gently grazed his digits along Starscream's face. “It is why I would prefer we discuss our problems maturely once we have had time to process our anger.

“With that said, may we speak about our disagreement earlier?”

Starscream nodded, separating himself from Shockwave so he could sit comfortably on the edge of the berth. He waited for his mate to take his place next to him before speaking. “Why do you have a problem with me feeding them as newsparks?”

“It is not so much that I have a problem with it,” Shockwave said, “But they are grown enough that they can drink from their bottles on their own and they are reaching the age where they will be drinking from standard glasses as well. I do not want them to regress or become dependent on us.”

“Shockwave, they are _toddlers_. They are still very much in need of our assistance.” Starscream winced as he started to bend, suddenly holding his midsection again. He felt Shockwave's servo there as well, and for a moment he took comfort in that fact. “Sunsurge was hurt today while we had our backs turned. I only wanted him to feel as safe as possible, for them to not be afraid to come to us.

“Everything is so peaceful now and the last thing I want is for our children to be ruled by fear as we once were.”

“I know you have the best intentions, Starscream, and perhaps I did overreact. Just know that I too want the best for our children, for them to grow into the best adults they can possibly be.” Shockwave, for once, was the one to lean his helm on Starscream's shoulder. “They are the future. For us, and for Cybertron.”

Starscream chirped, lacing his digits with Shockwave's over his growing belly. “I know. But you need to rely on your research less and more on your own spark and intellect. There is far more to raising sparklings than all that reading will ever show you.”

Shockwave's powerful motors thrummed in response. Those words sounded like the most basic of knowledge, yet it seemed entirely new. Shockwave was aware Starscream had more knowledge of child-rearing than initially ever thought, though it was largely strong instincts for family units, as Shockwave understood. But Starscream could still be wrong, too. There was trial and error to raising sparklings, especially tiny seekers. Shockwave would have to learn and adapt as he always did, both as a parent and as a spark-mate. Luckily for Shockwave, he had a lifetime of learning ahead of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this sequel will have up to five chapters, but I can never promise anything because I suck at planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave is reminded what it's like to live with a very pregnant Starscream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've decided this fic will just be a big, fluffy, slice of life drama rather than having one, overarching plot to stick to.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Full italics speak in Vosian

Shockwave and Starscream stepped through the ground-bridge and into the waiting room of Ratchet's clinic, where said mech was there to greet them. The bridge dissipated behind them with the press off a button.

“Good to see you both again,” Ratchet said, “Please give me a few more moments to finish up with my current patient and I will be with you shortly. Is there anything you might need upon my return?”

“I believe we are good for now,” Shockwave answered before looking to his mate, who still seemed to be scowling even now. “Thank you, Ratchet.”

“Very well. I will return soon.”

The pair watched the older mech exit the room through the open frame doorway. Shockwave held out his servo to Starscream, “Allow me to help-”

Starscream batted the offer away, “I don't need help to sit in a chair, Shockwave.” The seeker walked around him and plopped himself down in one of the few, uncomfortable seats that lined the clinic walls. Beyond that and a small table in the center, the room was still pretty bare. Since their last visit the month before, it appeared Ratchet had gotten some sort of potted flora to place in the corner to brighten the atmosphere.

“Pardon my assumption,” Shockwave said, making his seat next to him. “You barely recharged last night and you still look exhausted. I do not want you to collapse.”

“I'm fine. I will relax once I find out these little ones are in good health.” Starscream reclined somewhat, though not far in the almost too-small chair, resting both servos around his midsection. The lump had now bypassed his chestplate, making it easy to notice at any angle.

“They may not be if you continue to push your limits like you have. They can tell when you are stressed.”

Starscream's undoubtedly furious reply was interrupted as two pairs of footsteps entered the room, drawing both his and Shockwave's attention. Ratchet had stopped just outside the door, allowing an eradicon to pass him.

“Thanks for the help, doc. Really appreciate it,” the drone said.

Ratchet's optic visibly twitched at the title, but chose not to rebuff it. “You're quite welcome. Please let me know if you or your brethren are having anymore issues, alright?” Ratchet said. The drone nodded, but his visor wandered to the other mechs in the room and almost had to double-take as he subconsciously stepped back. Sensing the fresh tension, Ratchet continued, “As you can see, I also have others that require my attention. Remember what we talked about, Steve; I am only a comm-link away.”

The eradicon – Steve – nodded quickly and shuffled out of the room and out the front door. Starscream and Shockwave both looked at one another.

“I'm ready for you now. Unfortunately I'm still the only one here, as Knock Out seems to have better things to do,” Ratchet grumbled.

Shockwave stood first, and again offered his servo to his mate. This time, thankfully, Starscream took it, using it to leverage himself to stand. Shockwave continued holding the delicate servo as they approached Ratchet.

“I apologize for your wait,” Ratchet said, extending his servo to Shockwave. “Is there anything beyond the basic checkup you wanted to look at today?”

“We have decided we finally wish to know the genders of our sparklings so that we can choose the proper names for them,” Shockwave said, giving Ratchet's servo a firm squeeze before letting it meet Starscream. He felt a familiar swell of anger as the medic moved towards his mate.

“Shockwave is under the impression I am overly stressed about which names to give them, so he wants to narrow them down,” Starscream added, a hint of accusation to his voice as he took Ratchet's servo.

“Either way, I am glad to give you that information,” Ratchet said, guiding them back to the proper room for the simple procedure. There was a short walk down a hallway and into a room filled with only a medical berth and terminal, a large bay window letting in most of the light into the room. As Shockwave assisted his mate onto the cold slab, Ratchet began with his basic questionnaire as he flipped on the monitor. “Have you been in any more pain than usual?”

“I suppose not,” Starscream answered, wincing as he settled himself. “I'm actually allowed freedom and fresh air this time around, so I'm not exactly as stressed any more than expected.”

“Pardon?”

“I asked him to remain indoors during his first gestation,” Shockwave clarified. He watched carefully as the doctor hooked a few cables into his mate's hip. He barely noticed his own servo clenching into a fist as the other held to Starscream's. “In case you Autobots chose to perform any reconnaissance upon your arrival back to Cybertron, I did not want any attraction to Starscream via scent or otherwise. I was merely trying to protect him,” he finished, eyeing the seeker.

“And Shockwave here nearly drove me insane by confining me,” Starscream said with his own side glance, completely ignoring Ratchet and thus allowing the older mech to work. “I was ready to offline you, and now here we are because _you_ got me sparked again.”

“Would you like to let go of the past for a moment and tell him how frequently your back hurts? Or perhaps that you can hardly hold your wings in their resting position because of it?”

Ratchet looked between the two and his monitor somewhat nervously. He'd never seen the two argue. “Is everything alright at home?”

“Yes. Starscream has just reached the point in his gestation where he gets rather antagonistic without provocation.”

“ _I have done no such thing_!” Starscream argued.

“ _Perhaps you would not be in such a constantly foul mood if you would just_ rest.”

“Please explain to me how easy it is to relax when we have six, energetic toddlers at home who each demand our attention! _You need my help_!”

Ratchet chose not to intervene again, instead he turned his attention to the monitor again, where it held the information he thought would put both former Decepticons at ease. “You still wish to know the genders of your offspring, correct?”

As expected, Shockwave and Starscream both turned their attention to him, both assumed to be elated with the news they would receive. “ _Tell me_!” Starscream demanded.

“Certainly,” Ratchet responded, looking fully at the monitor again. “It appears this time that you will have... four femmes and one mech. They each look healthy, but their sparks are a bit erratic. I would advise you listen to your mate and rest more, Starscream.”

“Four...” Starscream trailed off, holding a servo over his mouth in a sort of disbelief.

“What is wrong?” Shockwave asked, one of his servos gripping his mate's free one, holding it tight. “Starscream.”

“ _Four_ femmes! Can you believe it, Shockwave?” Starscream asked with glossy optics, pure elation written over his features; the complete opposite of his mood just seconds prior. “And one, brave little mech!”

There was a part of Shockwave that felt Starscream would be disappointed in the slightly smaller clutch than he held before, but his wonderful mate didn't care about that at all; he only looked forward to the bots they would become and the future they held together, and thus infected Shockwave with that same joy. He wanted to give Starscream as big a clutch as he could handle, but quantity wasn't everything. He nudged his helm against Starscream's, “Five perfect sparklings. Our children.”

“Just wait until we tell their siblings...”

“We will have to inform the Predacons as well; they will be thrilled to hear the news.”

The happy couple trilled and talked amongst themselves on their new arrivals, and it was infectious to Ratchet, who did his best not to listen to the conversation. But, he was glad for them and couldn't help but smile. “I am glad we have been sending you enough fuel. Accommodating such a large family is a tad more difficult than an individual.”

“We do appreciate the home deliveries,” Shockwave said, barely pulling his attention away from his now more needy mate. “I take it the Predacons are still doing well with the Wreckers?”

“Oh yes. Any excess energy they might have after a day of securing fuel is quickly burned off courtesy of Wheeljack.” There was a scoff to Ratchet's inflection, but he was glad the wily mech knew how to wear down almost anyone when necessary. “Skylynx especially has taken quite the liking to him, but they'll all be glad to be back with you after Starscream's heat scent has worn off.”

“The children miss them as well,” Starscream murmured, laying his helm against Shockwave's shoulder.

“Only a few weeks left,” Ratchet noted, taking one final look at the vitals of the newsparks. “Is there anything further you would like me to look at? Everything is in working order.”

Starscream shook his helm, too elated with the gender reveals to care about much else. Shockwave had no further inquiries of his own, so he gave the answer for them. “I believe we have all we came for. We thank you, Ratchet.”

Ratchet nodded, moving to remove the jacks from Starscream's hip to recoil them. “Very good. As for your chronic back pain, Starscream, I would normally recommend a heated mesh blanket, but those aren't exactly available on demand. As I mentioned before, please take of your frame, as it helps your newsparks as well. If Shockwave has no issue with rubbing you down, that is also an option.”

“Of course it won't be an issue,” Starscream said, then eyed Shockwave suggestively.

“And my last bit of advice- Though, I suppose it is more of an offer. If you require more help at home, whether watching your young or tidying the place up for you, I'm sure any one of us would be willing to lend a hand.”

Shockwave's finials twitched, and he couldn't decide if it was in appreciation or annoyance. “We will keep that in mind.”

“Let us know what names you come up with, when you're ready,” the medic said, placing the cords back on the side of the terminal. “And please let me know if you need anything further or if you have any concerns with anyone's health. Until then, I'll send you a bridge.”

“We will do that,” Shockwave answered. “Come, Starscream.”

Starscream nodded, allowing Shockwave to help him off the table, sliding off with no difficulty. He chirped, pleased with the news. “I told you it was five!” he bragged, placing a hand over his midsection, “ _Five perfect sparklings you've put in me_...” the quieter comment came, sending a light tremor through his mate.

“So you did.” Shockwave rested a servo over Starscream's growing midsection. “And they are all growing strong.”

The ground-bridge appeared before them, casting the room in green tint.

“Thank you again, Ratchet,” Shockwave said over his shoulder.

“Anytime,” the medic answered with a smile.

The two disappeared through the portal, taking the few steps they needed to arrive at their domicile. Starscream took Shockwave's servo, dragging him toward the door. “Quickly! I want to tell them!”

“Do not overexert yourself, Starscream,” Shockwave reminded him, but allowed himself to be pulled. At the door, he entered the code that would allow them entry, and as expected, Starscream went in first. As he stepped in after, the two were greeted with several chirps and the unexpected sight of Optimus sitting on the floor, a datapad in hand, each sparkling sitting in his lap or draped over his shoulders. Shockwave had the sudden urge to intervene, to separate the Prime from his children and protect them. He felt himself take a step forward to do so, but forced himself to stop. Prime was not a threat to their young and he knew that, but required his own logic to remind him. He would have to speak with Starscream about this revelation later.

“ _Welcome home_!” Titania yelled from the Prime's lap, throwing her tiny arms up.

“Are you sick??” Quakewave asked, trotting up to her creators.

“No, no, we aren't sick,” Starscream answered, still smiling impossibly wide. He picked up the worried femme and held her close. His mate knelt to contend with Luminus and Cygnus, who had crowded around their legs.

“Welcome back,” Optimus finally said. He remained sitting as to not displace any remaining toddlers who still wanted to read. “How is everyone?”

Shockwave started to answer, but Starscream burst out, “We're having five more!”

“Five?!” Quakewave asked.

“Five little brothers!” Luminus added, hopping in place excitedly.

“That is wonderful news. And what of their genders?” Optimus asked.

“Four femmes,” Shockwave said.

“And one mech,” Starscream finished. “All in perfect health.”

“Nooo!” Sunsurge cried. “No more sisters!!”

“More sisters!!” Alumina cheered from her perch of the Prime's shoulder.

Not receiving the attention he wanted and upset he was only going to have one little brother, Luminus chirped sadly and chose to go dig through the toy box in the main room for his blocks.

“And you are in good health as well, Starscream?” Optimus inquired.

“Better than ever,” Starscream said, placing Quakewave back on the floor. As he straightened, he winced, holding his back.

“While his overall health is fine,” Shockwave started, returning to his pedes to help his mate stand upright, “he has been insisting on doing more than is needed and will not take the rest that is recommended to him.”

“Don't be ridiculous! I can still-” He paused a moment as he stretched, feeling something slide back into place. Shockwave must have heard it too, with the look he was given. Starscream's wings lowered slightly.

“If you are in need of extra help, I or one of the other Autobots would be more than happy to watch the children while the both of you took some time to recuperate,” the Prime offered.

“Ratchet has-” Shockwave started.

“That won't be necessary,” Starscream replied quickly, properly straightening himself out. “We have everything under control. Don't we, Shockwave?”

“... For the time being.”

Optimus could cut the tension with a blade, but did not intervene between the two former Decepticons. His attention was diverted when he felt the novel he was holding be pulled from his servos. He looked down to see Titania sheepishly holding on to the sides of it.

“Can I have?” she asked.

“Titania, where are your manners?” Starscream asked.

“Oh, um... Please?”

“That isn't quite what I meant.”

“You should not just ask for things that are not yours, Titania,” Shockwave clarified.

The tiny femme suddenly let go of the pad and looked away timidly. “I-I'm sorry, Optimus...”

But the Prime smiled despite the display, holding the book out to her. “It is yours, Titania. I do not have use for it beyond reading it to you and your siblings.”

“R-really??” she asked, fluttering her wings excitedly.

“Really,” Optimus answered with a nod.

Titania chirped, offering a quick “thank you!” before running off to the nursery.

As Optimus stood, Shockwave offered his apologies. “Titania is a very forthright femme, but I apologize if she was too insistent.”

“Not a problem at all,” Optimus said with a wave of his servo. “It is good she is willing to assert herself so early, regardless of her perceived manners.” As the younglings played and milled about, the elders seemed otherwise preoccupied with Starscream's aches and pains. Optimus frowned, “Is there anything further you require me for?”

“No,” Starscream answered. Occasionally he arched his back to stretch it, hoping no one would notice. This time it was Cygnus to reach for his attention, but it was Shockwave who attended him. “We will be alright.”

“Very well,” Optimus said with a nod, making his way to the door. As the two mechs stepped aside for him, Optimus turned back to them, “When you are able, I would like to meet again so we may discuss your new living arrangements. Until then, please let us know if there is anything at all that you need.” With an acknowledging nod from Shockwave, Optimus exited the threshold and assumed through a ground-bridge that soon appeared afterward.

Though holding a needy Cygnus over his shoulder, Shockwave turned his attention to his aching mate. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” Starscream grumbled. “Perhaps to lie down in a bit.”

“I will accommodate that for you. Though in the meantime, I wish to speak with you about a concern I have.”

Starscream eyed the other mech; these were rare occasions when Shockwave could be considered worried. The brilliant mech always seemed to know what to do in most occasions, so it was unusual to Starscream when it was brought to attention. “Of course. We should make the children snacks in the meantime.”

Cygnus perked up from Shockwave's shoulder, “Can I have rust shaves on mine??”

“I think this is a special occasion, so you can all have rust sticks mixed in your formula,” Starscream said, gently scratching Cygnus' chin. The youngling chirped. “Why don't you go to your room and color? Your sire and I will bring fuel to you soon.”

“Can we hang it up??” Cygnus asked excitedly.

“If you make sure it's a special drawing, we will hang it up,” Starscream answered with a chuckle.

“It'll be super special!! The bestest ever!”

Shockwave set the youngster down, where he immediately took off down the hallway to his shared room. What few sparklings remained sat on the floor of the main room, distracted by their blocks and model figures. It seemed safe enough to have a serious conversation if spoken at a lower volume. Shockwave turned to his mate, “Shall we?”

Starscream nodded, making his way to the refrigerator, pulling out a tall container of slushie, low-grade energon and a tin of rust sticks, a generous gift from Arcee of all bots. Shockwave pulled down six small cups and took the fuel from Starscream, while the seeker set the sticks on the table and used a knife to cut them up into smaller pieces. “What did you want to discuss?”

“Before that, I wish to apologize for how I acted at the clinic. I deliberately provoked you and that was childish of me. I thought it might force you to admit your physical debilitation to Ratchet.”

Starscream's wings fluttered a moment, then drooped. “And I'm... sorry as well. It's true I didn't recharge well, but I shouldn't have brought our personal history up either.”

“I am certain we will have more arguments, but I'm grateful we can sort out our differences.” Shockwave reached and held tightly to Starscream's servo, looking him fully in the optics. “Thank you, Starscream, and I accept your apology as well.”

“Yes, well,” Starscream said, smiling softly, “I know you didn't choose to make this snack with me just to apologize. What's on your mind?”

Shockwave nodded and let go of his mate's claws and began to pour the half-frozen fuel into each cup carefully, debating where exactly to start. “Two subjects, actually. The first and more important has to do with my sire coding. Recently, I believe it has become more... aggressive.”

“Aggressive?” Starscream asked, keeping focus on his work. “How do you mean?”

“When we visited Ratchet, I felt a swell of anger as he was hooking you to the machine. It felt to me as if he was attempting to touch you inappropriately. I am fully aware he was not, and it was previously not this prevalent.”

“So you've been getting these feelings for awhile, then?” Starscream scooped up a small handful of rust pieces and sprinkled them over the two of the cups. “Why haven't you told me?”

“I foolishly thought it would go away on its own, or I could consistently repress it with my own will. And perhaps... I found it embarrassing.”

“That's ridiculous. It's your coding, the very etching of your being. You were only being protective of me, and there's nothing wrong with that.” There was a flutter of Starscream's wings that Shockwave barely caught. “As long as you aren't physically lashing out, of course.”

“I thought for a moment I would when I saw the Prime with our children.”

Suddenly, Starscream stiffened, holding his knife tighter than before. “That is the last mech you need to start a fight with.”

“I am fully aware, Starscream,” Shockwave said. His words bristled slightly; Starscream sounded as if Shockwave actively wanted to oppose Optimus Prime. He finished pouring the last of the energon into the final cup and began placing lids on the ones with rust pieces. “As before, I had to forcefully suppress the urge to do so and remind myself he is not a threat to us, least of all our sparklings. It is clear how much he cares for them.”

“And I'm certain he'll love the next clutch as much.” Starscream finally relaxed, and resumed chopping the treats into ultra fine pieces. “If you continue having these urges around other mechs, we will have to speak with him about creating yet another workaround so that you will not have to interact with them.”

There was a subtle shift, a slump in Shockwave's posture that could have torn Starscream's spark. “I truly am sorry this has created such an inconvenience to us, Starscream. I wish my coding could be modified as I had the Predacons.”

“Don't say that,” Starscream whispered, putting the knife down and turning fully to his disheartened mate, placing both dust-covered servos on his chest. “It can't be helped, and I wouldn't want it to be. It shows how fiercely protective you are of us, of your family. And...” Starscream paused a moment to look over Shockwave's shoulder, making sure their children were still engrossed in their playtime before nudging himself against his audial, “I would be lying if I said it didn't arouse me as well.”

Warmth swelled in Shockwave's spark and a more fervently behind his codpiece. “You should tell me when we are alone just how much you enjoy it. However, I will take your advice and pass my concerns to Prime so that we may go from there.”

“Good,” Starscream said with a nod, mildly disappointed Shockwave was putting off their mating for the time being. But they still had a midday snack to finish preparing.

“The second issue I am facing has also been plaguing me for some time. I have clearly hesitated to bring it up,” Shockwave admitted, resuming placing lids over the tiny cups.

“What is it?” Starscream asked, finishing the last of the rust sticks.

This time, Shockwave turned to see that his children were still distracted. It seemed Alumina had decided to nap on the floor, while Sunsurge had started on another puzzle, often fluttering his wings as if he were pretending to fly. Luminus continued building the tallest tower possible with all the blocks in his possession. Again, Shockwave's spark warmed comfortably, but soon ached when he confessed what weighed on his mind. “What if, one day, our current sparklings find out I am not their real sire?”

“Shockwave!” Starscream whispered harshly, setting the knife down harder than he meant to. Thankfully, it did not gain them any attention. “You _are_ their sire!”

“I am not the one who bonded with or impregnated you. I merely continued the process started by another.”

Starscream took a step back, his wings angling down as far as they would go, his expression appearing just as downcast. “You haven't spoken like this since before they were hatched. What's the matter with you?”

“I apologize, I did not mean to come across so harshly. But the older they get, the more pronounced their armor and color become, it is my constant reminder that only Quakewave closely resembles me. They are smart, and eventually they will start to notice the stark difference between their appearances and mine.”

“Do you think it will matter that much to them? _They love you_ , Shockwave. Whether or not you are the one who started this, you have been the one to stand by me and take care of us. You _are_ their sire.”

Shockwave diverted his attention to the cups again, finishing tightening the lids so there would be no accidents this time. “I ask that you not bring it up with them if the time arrives.”

“There is no reason why I would bring up such a thing.” Starscream rested against the edge of the counter, placing a servo over his midsection. “But in the unlikely event they ask, I am not going to lie to them.”

“I would not expect you to,” Shockwave said. “And neither will I. But, I do not want the idea in their heads unnecessarily.

“I understand, but I feel you're overthinking it.”

“Perhaps.” Placing his palm protectively over Starscream's midsection, now very noticeably grown. “No matter what happens, I will always love them.”

“I know you will. We'll face any difficulty together. Even once they're nightmarish teenagers.”

“I have no doubt. That part of their life alone could take endless cycles of research.”

“Shockwave...”

“I jest. Mostly.”

“I won't stop you, but please remember what I said before.”

“'Do not rely so heavily upon it'.”

“Precisely.” Starscream sighed as he rested his helm against Shockwave's broad chest. “Would you mind feeding the children? I believe it's my time to rest before you tell someone else I refuse to take it easy.”

“You know it is only because I care about you,” Shockwave mentioned, holding his smaller mate close by his hips. “We finally have the luxury of a sustainable life and I wish us all to take full advantage.”

“Only so much we can do with limitations. My scent prevents me from leaving as I please, which is problematic when I've reached the point in my gestation where it's unsafe to fly.”

“But the Prime is but a comm away should you need to step out.” Shockwave heard the grumble that was made into his chest. “I know it is inconvenient, but it could be much worse. Now allow me to hand out the cups while you rest. It is approaching their nap time.”

“Excellent idea,” Starscream agreed. He nuzzled his helm against Shockwave's who gladly returned it. “After they're down, you should come to the bedroom. You're past due to feed your second clutch.”

Shockwave's lost heat returned swiftly at that suggestion. “The excitement from knowing what they will be has pushed other such details elsewhere.”

Starscream smiled, running his talons over his mate's chest. “Well, perform you duties with haste, lest my generous patience runs thin.”

“I will do my best. Rest well, love.”

As Starscream gave him one last, soft smile, he turned and made his way to the master bedroom. Shockwave watched him leave for a moment before he pulled a decorative plate from the cabinet to put the sparklings' cups on so he would only have to make one trip. Starscream could take care of himself, but his children would need him for many megacycles to come. Shockwave was at peace with that. He hoped that his young would grow to be successful, independent adults, but hoped they would never be too prideful to ask for help from their creators. Shockwave picked up the tray to take it to his young and his spark swelled once more. He had a loving mate and six incredible sparklings with five more on the way, giving him nothing more to wish for beyond a bright future for all of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope with all the extra time I take to edit these, the quality is better for it. I took longer than I meant to (as per usual) to finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus helps Shockwave's family plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warning, this chapter is extremely dialogue-heavy.
> 
> Happy New Year's.

“My apologies for our tardiness,” the Prime said as he and Ratchet stepped through the threshold of the modest living room, “but Ratchet insisted we be fully sanitized before entering your home.” He gave a polite nod to Starscream, who sat in a chair in the small kitchen across from him.

“I know you are eager to see them, Optimus,” Ratchet said just behind him, “but we cannot be too cautious about what we potentially expose them to.”

“I appreciate the precaution,” Shockwave said as he allowed the Autobots entry, “Thank you for coming.”

“Op'mus!” Luminus squeaked as he peeked around the corner of the hallway.

“Hello, Luminus,” Optimus greeted, kneeling so he could properly greet the excited youngster.

Shockwave would never cease to be amazed at the sort of smile Optimus could display, bright and cheerful and genuine as he was greeted the tiny mechling. He stepped away and instead moved next to the chair where his mate sat, content while sipping his own, warmed energon, ever pleased that his offspring could interact so well and so positively with mechs he once called an enemy. He noticed that more of his children appeared from the hallway after Luminus had announced Optimus' arrival and they scampered to him as well, save for Sunsurge, who withheld himself when he saw Ratchet.

“You have all grown so much!” Optimus beamed. “How have you been?”

A myriad of “good!” and boisterous chirps were the response he received, making the massive mech chuckle.

“Good to hear.” Optimus let the younglings chirp a bit more before turning away from them. “But I must speak with your creators for a moment. Is that alright?”

As expected, a mix of “yes” and “no” was prevalent in his answer regardless of his mission.

“I am sorry, little ones. But perhaps Ratchet will play with you instead?”

This time, half the clutch ran from the room and back to their own, while it was Cygnus who stepped up to grasp at the medic's servo. “I got new paint!!”

“Is that so?” Ratchet asked, allowing himself to be pulled along by the tiny mech. “From Wheeljack, I take it?”

“Yeah!!” Cygnus said proudly, pulling harder.

“Play out here, please,” Starscream called after them. He readjusted himself in his seat a bit, chronically uncomfortable in almost any position as his midsection grew ever larger. Some of his children returned to the main room with various toys at his summon, but others did not. Sometimes it took them a moment, and Starscream gave them that.

Optimus though, chuckled as his friend was dragged elsewhere but turned his attention to the younglings' parents. “Apologies once more for not sitting down with you sooner.”

“No need. We are pleased our sparklings so adore you, Optimus Prime,” Shockwave said, never leaving Starscream's side at his chair. He was grateful the big mech didn't attempt another handshake, as he himself felt more protective than usual.

“And I am honored that they are fond of me. It has been many millenia since any of us have seen a single sparkling, so there is some excitement in knowing they're here, growing up in safety.” Optimus paused, seeming to plan out his next words. “It is why I wish to discuss their future and yours going forward.”

Starscream's wings twitched as he looked between Shockwave and Optimus both, clutching his abdomen in fear. “Are you exiling us??”

“Certainly not,” Optimus said, his brow suddenly furrowed. Shockwave appreciated he had the humility to at least look concerned. “May I sit down?”

“Please,” Shockwave said, gesturing to the opposite chair of the table. He remained vigilant at his mate's side, just in case. The subtle scent that hung in the air may have had something to do with it.

“Thank you.” Optimus took a seat opposite the two mechs: one clearly territorial over his domain and the other mech who carried his children. “First I must ask: do the both of you plan on having more sparklings after this clutch?”

Shockwave and Starscream shared a look, some confusion, some questioning. It was Starscream who looked away, but Shockwave continued mulling it over, even though he knew the answer. “There is a chance for it. Why do you ask?”

“I see,” the Prime said with a nod. “While I do not wish to restrict your reproductive rights, I and the other Autobots request that you put your next clutch on hold for the time being. As we receive more and more returning Cybertronians, we cannot guarantee enough resources for everyone, at least at current. Certainly the Predacons have been a boon for all of us in retrieving energon, but as the planet is finally restoring itself, it requires more time to regenerate all of that lost fuel.”

“We understand,” Starscream murmured, rubbing his swollen abdomen. His optics remained averted and his wings downcast; a sign of nerves or shame. Shockwave rested his servo on the seeker's neck, gently rubbing it.

“I do apologize again, but understand we must do our best to accommodate everyone.”

“We do,” Shockwave answered, still watching his mate. Finally, Starscream met his glance with a soft smile. He wanted to be reassuring, despite his wings dipping low.

“We planned on waiting, anyway,” Starscream said. His wings returned to their resting position and his optics grew soft again, receptive to discussion and suggestion. Both servos remained at his midsection, holding and comforting the ever-growing clutch. “Eleven small sparklings will be enough of a handful as it is.”

“Very well, thank you.” Optimus readjusted himself for the second half of the conversation, hoping it wouldn't be nearly as difficult as the former. “As for your new living arrangements, we are near completion but we want to ensure the stability before we move all of you in.”

“I'm sure some of them would rather it topple over our helms,” Starscream said bitterly.

Optimus frowned at such an accusation. “I understand your skepticism when there are some among us who continue to distrust you both, but I can more than promise you that none of us wish harm on your sparklings. Therefore, the structure will undoubtedly be spacious and secure for their sake, if nothing else. Ultra Magnus and I have made certain of that.”

“We appreciate that,” Shockwave added, answering for both Starscream and himself. He didn't wish to silence his mate, but he knew the addled seeker was prone to emotional outbursts, especially the closer it neared to the emergence date of their new young. “Do you have a more exact estimate on the date we may move in to our new domicile?”

“We estimate within two solar cycles and no more. Though I would have liked to have it done sooner, we have been needing to naturalize our newcomers as well as build new homes.”

Shockwave nodded. “And ours in particular is a noticeable distance away from the others still, correct?”

“It is.”

“It isn't fair,” Starscream interjected, “We shouldn't have to live in isolation because a few bots despise our very existence.”

“I agree with you, Starscream,” Optimus said, “But please remember some of these bots survived the war and still see you as a perpetrator, despite the life you live now. I am keeping your family at a distance for the time being so that you are left alone, in peace, and only a ground-bridge away.”

“We thank you, Prime,” Shockwave said, trying to end a potential argument between the two. “I have no issue teaching our sparklings at home as I have been doing.

“But, do you require my aid at your laboratories further? Starscream is nearing the end of his gestation and would undoubtedly require more help at home with our current children.”

“You are invaluable to our scientific work and research, Shockwave. However, we understand you are more needed here at home than our laboratories and inform us when you feel comfortable coming to work with us again,” Optimus punctuated with a soft smile.

“Shockwave may be paying off his debt with his knowledge, but what about me? You haven't asked anything of me since we called a truce,” Starscream said, much skepticism laden in his voice.

The Prime sat back in his too-small chair, looking thoughtful and methodical as always. “As you are carrying yet again, I could not, in good conscience, ask anything of you beyond caring for your young. Truthfully, we Autobots could not reach a consensus for your penance. Some requested imprisonment but no worse when you have young to care for. Therefore-”

“Cair-yer!” Luminus chirped as he ran toward Starscream. Ratchet followed him out.

Starscream positively beamed as his youngling trotted up to him. “Yes, my love?”

“I passed my egzam!”

“Your... exam?”

“Yeah!”

“I was concerned about the brightness of his biolights,” Ratchet clarified, taking a seat on the sofa. Cygnus and Titania both crawled up next to him to show him their tablets. “I merely did a basic scan and check for viruses. He's perfectly fine.”

Starscream nodded couldn't help but chuckle, “Very good. Did you give Ratchet a hard time?”

“Nuh!” Luminus lightly clawed at Starscream's thigh as he looked up at his carrier.

“I'm certain you didn't,” Starscream mused, reaching down to pick up his needy son, holding him close to his chassis.

“Hi, Opimus!” Luminus greeted, waving his tiny servo about.

“Hello again, Luminus,” Optimus said with a chuckle, returning with his own wave. He would have to speak with Starscream about his supposed repayment at a later date.

“When're you gunna come read to us again?”

“Now, Luminus,” Shockwave interjected, “Optimus often has his own work to do.”

“Actually, I am glad he has brought it up,” Optimus said.

“You finally have some free time?” Starscream asked.

“In a sense. I would like to extend the offer once more to allow us to watch the sparklings for a day, before your next clutch arrives.”

Luminus chirped excitedly, turning to his carrier. “Can we? Can we??”

Their brother's sudden excitement was enough to draw Alumina and Quakewave to the table, looking around for the source. Starscream attempted to calm Luminus, lest he get their hopes up about visiting the Autobots.

“Are we going somewhere?” Alumina asked.

“No, Alumina,” Shockwave answered, “Please take your sister and go play with Ratchet for awhile.”

The small femme pouted. “I wanted to go to the park today!”

“Please do as I ask and perhaps we will.”

“C'mon, 'Lumina!” Quakewave said, pulling her sister away from their carriers. Alumina squeaked but allowed herself to be pulled as she stumbled backwards dramatically.

The elder mechs sighed, though Optimus couldn't help but smile at the playful behavior.

“Perhaps it would not be a bad idea, Starscream,” Shockwave said.

“Shockwave?” Starscream questioned.

“I know it is difficult to admit, but we are both frequently exhausted. Once the new clutch is hatched, we will have even less time to rest, let alone have a moment to ourselves. Even if just for one day, we should take such a generous offer, for both our sakes.”

Starscream was surprised Shockwave would go along with the idea, given his previous disposition. Neither of them had spent more than a few hours away from their children so the thought of not seeing them for upwards of a full day was almost unnerving. Feeling Luminus swat at his chest for attention, Starscream set the tiny mech on the ground. “Go play with your siblings and let the big mechs talk a moment, please.”

“Nooo!” Luminus cried, now clawing at his carrier's leg. “Wanna stay!”

“Luminus...”

“You can take time to think it over,” Optimus said, “It is not paramount you make the decision now, but-”

“I want to.”

An unexpected and sudden silence fell over the mechs at Starscream's answer.

“Truly?” Shockwave asked.

Starscream stroked Luminus' helm that lay on his thigh thoughtfully, his spark growing warm. “I trust that you would take good care of them, Prime. And if Shockwave and I want to take the best care of our young possible, perhaps it would be in our best interest to take time to recuperate before the next clutch arrives. I- It is just that we have never spent so long away from them that makes me nervous.”

“I completely understand,” Optimus replied. “It is why I do not pressure you to make a decision. However, we are merely looking out for your and Shockwave's best interests as well as your young. If you require more help once your next clutch has hatched, some of us would be glad to stay with you for longer periods of time. But we would certainly leave every decision up to you both.”

Shockwave reached across the table, grasping Starscream's servo. “What do you think, Starscream?”

“I'm alright with them being watched over for a day,” Starscream answered, looking between his mate and the Prime. “As for the extra help later, I'll have to think about it.”

“Very well,” Optimus said with a nod and a soft smile. “Just let us know which day you would like and we will plan accordingly.”

“We can go, Cairyer?” Luminus asked, his optics bright and curious.

“Yes, love,” Starscream answered quietly, “But not yet, and please don't tell your siblings.”

Despite the request, the tiny mech chirped and waddled away, hopefully to his blocks again.

“I am glad you are taking up the offer and hope that at least one day of freedom will grant you the renewed clarity you need. Is there a particular day you have in mind?”

“Most likely after we are moved in to our new domicile. The extra time alone will at least give us time to put things into place,” Shockwave said.

“I'll leave the heavy-lifting to you,” Starscream said, leaning back in his chair to emphasize his lump.

“I expect so.”

“We will do our best to work quickly as to not keep the two of you separated for too long. I will assist and oversee the process to ensure it runs smoothly, and, Shockwave,” Optimus paused to address him, “in case you are concerned your coding flares again.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Starscream asked defensively.

“I mean no offense, but if your mate is still concerned he may lash out for any reason, I should be there to mediate, so no harm comes to anyone.”

“He has a point, Starscream,” Shockwave added, taking the seeker's servo in his own. “After all, it was you who recommended I speak to him about work-arounds for my issues. While the others may not get close to you or our children, there is still a chance I become... territorial.”

Starscream's wings dipped slightly as his expression devolved from aggressive to sheepish. “I- I know that...”

“No one will be hurt, Starscream. I promise you that,” Optimus said.

“Or incarcerated?”

“Or incarcerated.”

Starscream nodded, but still seemed unsure. He and Shockwave both trusted Prime implicitly, a trust earned after the few years of mutual assistance. But, especially during his gestation, Starscream couldn't help but worry.

“I will contact you again once the building and polishing is complete, then we can begin the moving process. Arcee and Wheeljack have offered their assistance to expedite the process.

“You and I can move the furniture outside to them, where they will utilize the ground-bridge to move to our main base, and then to your new home.”

“Would you be willing to stay a bit longer to assist me in arranging the furniture accordingly? The floor plan you supplied us with has made us much our preparation easier, so it should not take long.”

“I would be more than happy to.”

“And what about the second berth I've requested for the new clutch?” Starscream asked.

“Completed and waiting at the base,” Optimus answered with a smile. “And I am certain we will have enough resources to make one for each of your children when they grow older.”

“Thank you, Prime.” Starscream shared a look with Shockwave, and felt his servo being squeezed. He turned back to Optimus again, but spoke loud enough for Ratchet to hear as well. “Would you like to know their names?”

In a rare moment, the Prime seemed to positively beam at the question. “I would love to.”

“As would I, though I am a bit tied down at the moment,” Ratchet said. He still had Titania sitting snugly next to him while she read to herself, but Cygnus had taken up his lap as he scribbled away on his tablet.

Starscream's spark warmed at the sight. He reclined in his chair and offlined his optics, holding his protruding midsection lovingly as if he were getting a feel of where each named newspark was. He onlined his optics and smiled softly. “I will have a better idea of who will have what name once I see them, but I know the names we've chosen are no less than perfect.”

“One would hope, with how much discussion and delineation was put into them,” Shockwave noted.

“Anyway,” Starscream said, with a side glance to his mate, “Their names... As we are having mostly femmes, I wanted there to be an air of delicacy, yet distinct. For our son, however, I am certain he will be the most outgoing and want to protect his sisters more than anything.

“His name will be Blazewing.”

“Already he is a standout,” Optimus said. He leaned forward on the table, careful not to tip it. “And what of your daughters?”

“In no particular order, we've decided on Aurora,” Starscream said, tapping one area of his belly, “Lightwave...” Another tap elsewhere. “Skylight.” A third tap. “And... Dawnstar.”

“Dawnstar...” Optimus repeated. His optics searched the reflective surface of the table as he tried to remember where he'd heard the name before.

“Named for his _carrier_ ,” Shockwave said.

“I... see.” The temporary silence gave Optimus the time he needed to fully remember that Dawnstar was a ruler of Vos and she was tragically killed during the war. Optimus considered apologizing, but decided it useless, even if he was unaware of any details of the late queen's fate.

“I'm certain all of this overbearing, maternal coding is her doing,” Starscream continued. “But as it's finally become beneficial, I figure naming one of my offspring after her is a fine way to honor her.” His wings dipped as he thought back fondly of his carrier, but getting choked up in front of the Prime and his medic was the last thing he needed. Thankfully, his mate was there to comfort him with a squeeze of his servo.

“They are all lovely names, Starscream. Shockwave,” Ratchet said, still wedged between toddlers. “We all look forward to meeting them someday.”

“I, ah, can't guarantee if or when I will be comfortable with you seeing them,” Starscream said quietly.

“It will take time, just as our first clutch had,” Shockwave added.

“Are you attempting to undermine me, Shockwave?”

“Not at all. I am just stating based on previous evidence-”

“We will not rush you,” Optimus interrupted. He did not want any sort of argument to break out. “If you do not wish us around your second clutch, we will respect your wishes, Starscream. We only ask that you keep us updated as necessary, as we will continue to provide care to you and your young.”

“And as expected, your current youngsters are as healthy and active as ever,” Ratchet said. He was assisting Alumina with a puzzle this time, offering small hints to where each piece should go.

“As I told you,” Starscream muttered to Shockwave, turning his helm away. In agitation or shame, Shockwave could not delineate.

“You tell me many things,” Shockwave responded, clutching his mate's servo harder than he meant to. “But I require proper evidence to fully believe it.”

Continuing to push the conversation forward, Optimus added again, “Do you plan on birthing your clutch here or would you desire the clinic with a professional?”

“Here!” Starscream said quickly. Realizing how he might have sounded, he cleared his throat, properly stating, “I wish to have them at home. Naturally.”

“As you wish,” Optimus said. “Bare in mind, we will be on call and are glad to send you assistance whenever needed.”

“We are grateful for that,” Shockwave said. “Though, I hope that with this new, more relaxing environment, we will have fewer complications than before. Granted, we may ask that you watch our sparklings until the eggs have been delivered, at the very least.”

“I am certain one of us will be able to make time to watch them.”

“But not _him_ ,” Starscream said, venom edging his voice.

Optimus looked hesitant a moment in his response. He had much to say, but the uncertainty to deliver. “It will not be. However, I heavily request that you speak with him-”

“ _Never_.”

Still, more was withheld despite Optimus' feelings on the matter to preserve Starscream's own. He decided it was best to drop it, as he knew the seeker's mind would not be changed. “Very well. I will send updates with those who watch them.”

“Thank you. And... I'm sorry,” Starscream said quietly. He looked back to his children, each involved in their own activities. None of them would know their true sire, a thought he tried his hardest not to remind himself of. “But his crimes against us are unforgivable.”

“We understand,” Optimus said with a nod.

Shockwave gripped Starscream's servo to remind him he was there for him, though he said nothing. But there was a buried yet bothersome part of him that boiled up any time there was even a whisper of the late warlord. He could do nothing but keep it silent, as any grievance could easily cause unrest in their household. Sometimes it was best to let Starscream work through his problems the best way he thought how.

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Starscream asked Prime.

Optimus perked up a moment, perhaps surprised by the question. He turned to Ratchet first. “Do we have time?”

At the question, Ratchet checked his HUD as well as his personal notes just to be sure. “We are not due to meet the newcomers for another few hours, so yes, we have time.”

With a nod and a smile, Optimus said, “We would love to stay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think with this, I'm going on a small hiatus from this fic. Writing so many characters is more exhausting than I thought. I'll be working on other things as well and return to this after I put them out. The rating may also change next chapter as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave and Starscream finally have a little time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!RATING HAS CHANGED!!
> 
> And I'm finally back, at least for now. Hope this makes up for the extended break I took from this fic, it was longer than intended.
> 
> Just as a small, additional warning, there is some casual mention of abortion.

“You're sure you want to go?” Starscream asked his youngling. He continued helping Shockwave pack their essentials all the same.

“Yeah!” Sunsurge said, throwing his tiny servos up high. He bounced on his feet as he awaited his snack.

“Will Awcee be there?” Luminus asked.

“I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Optimus, won't you?” Starscream offered. He still felt nervous about letting his children stay overnight at the Prime's abode; not that he doubted they would be taken care of, but rather, it would be the first time he and Shockwave would not see them for a somewhat extended period of time.

“This should be plenty up until the next lunar cycle,” Shockwave said, giving the bag one last check over to make sure absolutely everything they would need was packed: mid-grade, synthetic, and high-nutrient energon along with six separate cups with lids. At the bottom were a few select toys, two datapads, and a couple of building blocks. He sighed when he found an extra pocket full of rust sticks. “I would not deem these essential.”

“They're just extra snacks,” Starscream said sheepishly. “Besides, they're Quakewave's favorite.”

“I am certain the Autobots have their own locked away somewhere.”

“Can I have one??” Luminus asked, reaching his servo out eagerly.

“Me too!” Sunsurge added, bumping shoulders with his brothers in an attempt to get the first one.

Shockwave and Starscream shared a look, though it was Shockwave who was marginally annoyed. At least the treats had very low acidic points. He took two and held them out to his younglings. “These are it for tonight.”

The sparklings chirped excitedly as they took their snacks and scampered off to join their siblings, who played together in the front room, in view of their creators.

“Sometimes I question if we spoil them too much.”

“Nonsense,” Starscream said with a wave of his servo. “Besides, once their other siblings are hatched, there will be less- time to...” The seeker suddenly paused as his optics began darting about.

“Starscream?” Shockwave asked, “What is the matter? Is it the sparklings?”

“I-” Starscream stammered, his vents picking up along with his sparkrate. “We're having so many children, Shockwave.”

“We are.” Shockwave kept his optic on Starscream, who was dry-heaving as he was absorbed into his own thoughts. “ _Vent_ , Starscream. Slowly.”

As Shockwave attempted to calm his mate, another of their sparklings trotted up to them. It was Quakewave “Carrier, can I has a rust stick too?”

Starscream didn't seem to hear her as he only continued to vent heavily and face the wall in front of him. Shockwave intervened, quickly grabbing a few sticks and handing them off to his daughter. “You may, but give your carrier and I a moment, please. Give the others to your siblings.”

“Okay, Sire!” Quakewave said excitedly. She trotted off with several more sticks in-hand than she might have needed.

Shockwave returned his attention to his mate. “Pull yourself together until the children leave. Please, Starscream. I promise we will discuss this afterward.”

Starscream nodded but it took him a moment to properly gather himself and slow his vents as he needed. It was his mate's guiding servo that rubbed the back of his neck that reminded him of his place, where he needed to be at the moment. Eventually he turned to Shockwave, “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

“It is alright. Take your time.” Shockwave made sure to look directly into Starscream's optics to make doubly sure the seeker knew he was giving his full attention to him. At times like these, it was crucial for Starscream to know. He held the seeker close, feeling the once heaving frame even out; knowing full well he would have to bring it up again later. The intimate moment was cut short by a knock at the door. Shockwave pulled away slightly. “I assume that is the Prime.”

Starscream looked up and nodded, allowing his partner to break away from their embrace and meet whoever might be at the door. He heard each distinguished chirp of their sparklings after that ring, but he couldn't focus on it at the moment. The previous thoughts had threatened to consume him, forcing him to stay in place over the counter.

As the door slid aside, Shockwave expectedly greeted Optimus Prime and Ratchet. “Good to see you both again. Please, come in.” The scientist stepped aside so that the largest mech and his medic may be bombarded by the six, small children.

“Op'mus!” Luminus said.

“Hi!!” a few others greeted.

“I did a pitcher!” Cygnus cried louder than the others and held a small datapad showing a scribbled image above his head.

“Please calm yourselves,” Shockwave said to his children. He knew he would receive no help from Starscream, so he had to make due. “Allow them to sit.”

“It is alright, Shockwave,” Optimus said with a smile. “We are glad to take them now, if they are ready.”

“And it seems they are already so full of energy,” Ratchet said with just a hint of apprehension.

“My apologies,” Shockwave said, “They had a strong desire for rust sticks before they left.”

“I am sure we can wear them down eventually,” Optimus reassured him. His bright blue optics suddenly caught Starscream at the far end of the room, his brows furrowed; Starscream held his midsection and he seemed to vent heavily as he leaned on the counter. “Is he alright?”

“Nothing we cannot handle. I would hate to rush you, but I will assist you in moving them out.”

“As you will.”

“Children,” Shockwave called. Eventually, all the sparklings gathered close to him. “Please give your carrier your goodbyes before you leave.”

Optimus watched in an admitted fascination as all six of the tiny seekers ran towards Starscream to announce their departure.

Starscream flinched for the briefest of moments as his children crowded around him with their little arms outreached, begging for his affection. He suddenly forgot his recent worries as he carefully crouched down and took every one of them in his broad reach, pulling them in. “ _I love you all so much_ ,” he said, “Please behave yourselves for Prime and Ratchet. Do not forget to wish each other goodnight. And...” Starscream faltered, wanting to tell the sparklings so much more but did not want to keep them much longer. “Take care and love each other.”

“We will!”

“Love you!”

Each sparkling showed their affection to Starscream with words or physical adoration and the elder mech accepted all of it as much as he could as he hugged several of them close as if it were the last time he would see them. But soon he let go, and gradually each of them scampered to Shockwave, who was the next to receive them with open arms.

“Be on your best behavior,” Shockwave reminded them. “We love you.”

“ _We'll be good_!”

“We're the best!”

Shockwave nodded and slowly stood, allowing his children to gather around the Autobots excitedly. They each chirped and reached and spoke in either dialect as they waited to leave. Shockwave took a step toward the table to grab their collective bag for their essentials, handing it to Optimus. “This should cover them for the following solar cycle. Please inform us if you need anything further. Our comms will be open.” Shockwave hesitated only a moment before he held out the travel bag for his young. “Be certain to read them a short story before they recharge.”

“We will follow your instructions closely, Shockwave,” Optimus said. He couldn't help but smile as the tiny seekers clamored around him and Ratchet excitedly.

“I cannot thank you enough for taking them tonight, Prime. Ratchet,” Shockwave said to them.

“Not a problem,” Ratchet said.

“Our pleasure,” Optimus added with a nod. “We will have them back tomorrow evening.”

“We shall see you then.” Shockwave saw off the mechs who would watch his young as the door closed between them. His spark pulled for them, only desiring to keep them close. But he quelled it in favor of turning it toward his mate, who was still having a crisis of his own. The chirps outside were soon washed out by a ground-bridge, and then silence. Shockwave strode over with all the confidence he could muster for his mate. “Starscream, they have left.

“I know they have,” Starscream muttered. He withdrew on himself, as he usually did when he lost himself in his own thoughts. At least he was moping over the table instead of devolving into the fetal position.

Shockwave sat in the chair adjacent to him at said table. “Now that we are alone,” he began, “please tell me why it suddenly dawns on you now just how many children we will soon have.”

“I don't know...” Starscream confessed. “Maybe excitement has finally worn off.”

“Odd that is hadn't earlier. We often discussed how large our family will soon become and you were thrilled each time.”

Starscream wrung his claws nervously. “But it's quiet now. I don't know, Shockwave. I'm... afraid it will be more than we can handle.”

Shockwave sat straight up and took one of his mate's servos, causing Starscream to finally look up at him. “As I'm sure you remember, I was initially concerned – and still am – about this issue.” He paused a moment, giving Starscream a hard look. “Had it been up to me, I would have once again recommended termination.”

Starscream shuddered at the straight-forward suggestion. “Even though they're yours?”

“Yes, as it would be the most logical decision. But, I do not base my decisions solely on logic anymore, and I have done my best to follow your lead to allow more emotion in. Despite how drastic and difficult a change it was, it was the preferred option with my current lifestyle. With you, and our young children. It was necessary.”

“And are you happy with that decision?” Starscream asked as his wings lowered, his pessimism getting the better of him.

“I am. There is no question that I am satisfied with where I am today.” Shockwave squeezed his mate's servo in reassurance. He was as forward as he always was, but there was still the second part of their current issue that needed addressing. “Regardless, I agree that we could use extra assistance with the newsparks, just in case. We do have the Predacons once your heat scent has worn off.”

Starscream couldn't help but scoff, even after the sparkfelt admission from his mate. “They're fine for playing and keeping them entertained, but I can't and _won't_ put my faith in their ability to care for them properly. Especially the newsparks.”

Shockwave considered Starscream's words as he wanted to push back on his concerns. But certainly there was a sizable chance that the way Predacons raised their young differed heavily compared to seekers. “Very well.”

“I- er, thank you?” Starscream stammered, raising an eyebrow. “I didn't expect you to agree so easily.”

“They are our children. While we are both first time creators, I have no issue giving you the important decisions, as you had a more... 'traditional' upbringing. I will trust your judgment on issues such as these.” Shockwave saw Starscream's wings flutter as they angled downward, something he didn't see too often. “However, we still require that extra assistance, and if not the Predacons, it would have to be from an Autobot.”

“I know. There isn't exactly much alternative.” Starscream gripped Shockwave's servo in his own, though his optics still moved about. They found the special picture Cygnus had drawn, hanging up on the wall where they could all see it. He'd drawn the entire family – though little more than stick figures, each stood out in their own color; they all held hands in front of their house. Starscream's spark suddenly felt calmer and much warmer.

“We can delineate on this more later. There is more I wished to do with you while we have time to ourselves.” His optic met Starscream's again and he knew there was more the seeker wanted to say on the matter, but Shockwave had other plans. He wanted his beautiful mate to have nothing less than wonderful, relaxing night and he would only do his best to deliver on that personal promise. “I have so longed for the evening we would be able to share together again,” Shockwave started, pulling a warmed cake from the heating unit and placing it on the table, closer to Starscream. “And made this simple dish in preparation for it.”

“Shockwave...” Starscream stared in awe of the lightly-decorated food before him, not fully comprehending how much this meant to his mate. “I don't know what to say.”

“You need not say anything,” Shockwave said truthfully. “I only hope that you enjoy it. That would tell me I am not a complete failure as a cook for you.”

Starscream smiled, unable to help himself. He took a portion of the meal before him and took a bite. His wings fluttered and his optics lit up. “Shockwave, this is wonderful!”

“Your praise only pleases me. I will save the recipe then, as I am sure it will be needed again.” Shockwave took his seat again, only watching his mate down a full plate of food, not touching it himself.

“You don't want any?”

“I dislike fueling in front of you. I cannot handle solids quite as well, as it were.”

“You know I don't mind it.”

“I know.” Shockwave reclined in his chair a bit, only keeping his optic on Starscream. “But I prefer to focus on your needs while we have the time. You are due any cycle now so I wish to give you whatever menial thing I can, such as this special meal.”

Starscream's wings lowered and his optics searched elsewhere. “They're your sparklings, too.”

“But you are doing the difficult work. Please.”

Starscream's brow furrowed, concerned for his mate as he often had been of late. But this time, he allowed himself to be ordered around again and devoured much of the meal that Shockwave prepared, loving every little bite. For a moment, he even forgot his sparklings weren't in his sight. Once he had finished his plate, he set his utensil down, still appearing contemplative. “It was truly delicious, Shockwave.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it, Starscream. I can save the remainder for tomorrow, if you are finished.” Shockwave saw his mate nod, and thus put away what remained of the meal. He expected Starscream to eat more, but surmised he wanted to get to “dessert”. “How do you feel?”

“Off-balance.”

“Pardon?”

“I'm so used to putting our young down for bed that my routine is thrown off.” Starscream gave a lopsided grin to his mate, but his wings lowered again. “It's a strange feeling.”

“I understand how you must feel, love. Our schedule revolves around them, and now...” Shockwave trailed off, for once not knowing himself where to go. “We have time to ourselves. We must make good use of it.”

Starscream nodded, though he still remained hesitant. “I miss them already, but I still want that time exclusive to you.”

“I am pleased you feel that way,” Shockwave said. He approached his mate, so heavy with eggs, and with ease, picked the carrying seeker up from his seat and held him close. “I have a strong desire to have you close to me.”

“So have me,” Starscream purred. He pressed his helm against Shockwave's and suddenly felt himself being whisked away to their bedroom. He couldn't help but giggle at the silly but romantic gesture, though, he felt his optics grow dull when he was set upon the berth. His panel opened expectantly anyway. “I love you, Shockwave.”

“I love you, Starscream. More than I ever thought...” Shockwave felt his limbs begin to go numb as he reclined next to his mate. “... Ever thought I would.”

Starscream chirped as he curled himself close to Shockwave as his growing belly would allow, resting his long limbs across the bulkier frame. He sighed as his optics grew heavy and saw Shockwave's begin to fade out as well.

. . .

Starscream had awoken early to an eerily quiet household. A brief panic shot through him as it was almost always his sparklings that woke him up. He sat up and looked around momentarily, only seeing a still-resting Shockwave next to him. Starscream vented a sigh of relief as he remembered his children were sleeping over with the Prime so that he and Shockwave would have time to themselves before the new clutch came. But now that they were gone, Starscream wasn't sure what to do with himself; his day would begin and end with them. But today, instead, he could give his time to his mate...

Starscream inched closer to Shockwave, investigating his resting form. The poor mech had probably long been exhausted from the many days at the lab on top of caring for Starscream and their children, but pushed through it in order to provide for his family. Starscream knew he had made the right decision to make Shockwave his mate. He reached out for him, gently gliding his claws down the large, violet chassis attempting to wake him. Eventually Starscream stopped at Shockwave's codpiece. He bit his lip as he felt his own frame immediately begin to warm. They had both passed out the previous night before they could interface. They were overdue.

“Shockwave,” Starscream whispered. His sharp digits continued poking around the bigger mech's panel. “Are you awake yet? Your carrying mate needs you right now.”

Shockwave shifted but did not wake or react to his panel being prodded. Starscream huffed, digging his claws a bit deeper, deliberately trying to pull it open. He would have what he wanted. Shockwave twitched as his panel opened, letting his barely-pressurized spike out to the cool air. Starscream's wings fluttered as he was finally gifted his prize and wrapped his servo around it, giving it light strokes. Shockwave sighed but still did not fully online. Starscream would have to assist him. The seeker laid on his side so he wouldn't have to bend his torso too much, resting himself on Shockwave's thick leg for support as he took the length into his mouth. Starscream moaned around it, feeling as if he hadn't tasted Shockwave in a lifetime. It was difficult for them to properly enjoy each other's company like this with so many younglings running around, demanding their attention. Now that they were blessed with some time off, Starscream was determined to make his time with Shockwave well worth it.

“Starscream...” Shockwave groaned. His optic flickered to life as he looked down, finding his mate looking back at him while lovingly sucking his spike. Shockwave decided it was the best possible image to wake up to. Though not fully online, Shockwave wanted to show his appreciation for the thoughtful gesture; his left servo rested on Starscream's helm, rubbing his thumb over it affectionately while the right drifted between the seeker's legs. How fortunate it was that Starscream's panel was still open as if waiting to be touched. Keeping a lustful watch on his mate's face, Shockwave slid two digits easily into Starscream's valve. It was a mess. “How long have you been up?”

Starscream pulled off the length, panting as his over-sensitive valve was played with. “N-not long. I- I nearly forgot we were alone.”

“It is a rare moment when our lives don't center around our children,” Shockwave said. His digits pushed deeper into his mate, making him cry out shamelessly. He curled them, finding Starscream's spot with ease. “I have missed putting that focus on you.”

“Y-you've been doing wonderfully!” Starscream said, splaying his legs so his mate could have a better view. “You take such good care of us- S-Shockwave-!”

“I do what I must for you.” Shockwave slowed his digits as Starscream's valve clamped down on them, letting his overload wash over him. He pulled them free and inspected the lubricant. “I have not been properly pleasing you if your lubricant is this viscous.”

“Don't be ridiculous. We just haven't had the time like we used to.” Starscream rested his helm on Shockwave's thigh to catch his vents.

“But now that we do, I must make up for all of those lost overloads.” Shockwave offered his servo to his mate, pulling him up when it was taken. “Sit on my spike.”

“Do you intend on ordering me around all day as well?” Starscream asked, though he couldn't help the shudder that ran through him at the command.

“We have both been lacking in intimacy together for too long. With your permission, I will take the lead today.”

“Always so generous in taking care of me.” Starscream carefully maneuvered himself to straddle his mate, using him as leverage to properly sit in his lap and slowly seating himself on the rigid length with quiet little moans.

“Always,” Shockwave whispered, guiding the seeker until his valve completely enveloped his spike. He expected to start slow, but it only took Starscream a few thrusts to begin riding him in earnest, as if he had been thoroughly deprived of his mate's spike. Shockwave didn't want to stop him; Starscream felt incredible. Tight, wet, eager to be taken again, undoubtedly multiple times. Shockwave would be happy to meet those needs. Though, Starscream was nearing the end of gestation cycle, making him all the more delicate. “Do not overexert yourself.”

“Don't worry about me,” Starscream with a heavy sigh, “I need this.” The seeker balanced himself on Shockwave's chest to take his spike just as he wanted, as he needed. He was grateful his mate did not stop him. With the heightened sensitivity in his valve, it didn't take Starscream long to reach his second overload; he arched into Shockwave to get his mate as deep as possible, grinding his hips into him and moaning quietly as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He nearly pulled Shockwave over with him.

“How do you feel?” Shockwave asked.

“Wonderful...”

“Are you able to continue?”

“I am.”

“Excellent.” Carefully, Shockwave reached an arm around Starscream to hold him steady as he switched their positions, remaining firmly inside him. Shockwave brought their helms together in a show of affection briefly before pulling back and holding the slender legs open. For a moment, Shockwave just wanted to look at Starscream: to get lost in those now soft red optics, the almost demure position he was in, and the very life they created together, just waiting to meet them and the new world. Neither mech had seen such a future for themselves but they were here together, giving one another their full trust. Their love.

“Are you daydreaming again, Shockwave?” Starscream teased, “Or merely 'admiring my form' again?”

“Perhaps a bit of both. My apologies.” Shockwave at last resumed his pace, keeping a firm grip on his mate's legs while he found the perfect angle. He was grateful he did not have to rush through interfacing so that they may start the day with their children.

“As long as your fantasies are about me, I doubt I'll complain,” Starscream said with a sigh.

“My more suggestive fantasies are always about you.”

Starscream couldn't help but smile from that pure honesty that was Shockwave, and the elation he felt being reminded that it was he that was the center of the brilliant mech's universe. Every bit of that positivity warmed his spark, but some part of it went to his valve as well. “Harder.”

“You're certain?” Shockwave asked, slowing his movements.

“Obviously. Show me what those lewd fantasies are about.”

“As you wish.” Shockwave bent over Starscream - careful of his belly – taking his servos in his own, pinning them by his head, allowing the slender legs to rest in the bends of his arms. He looked into those endearing red orbs once more, finding a familiar ferocity there, granting him the confidence to handle his carrying mate more roughly. His thrusts were sure and precise as he moved his hips. Starscream's chirps grew more high-pitched as his mate's spike searched out his interior node as if it knew just where to go.

“S-Shockwave!”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Don't stop!”

Shockwave grew ever bolder with Starscream's cry; he drove his hips harder as was demanded, and the force shorted out the seeker's vocalizer as he climaxed. Shockwave could only groan as his spike was firmly gripped but his frame couldn't stop until it too peaked, his spike expending itself inside Starscream's open chamber. He rested himself on his elbow as to not collapse on his fragile mate, waiting until the last ripples of his overload subsided. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” Starscream purred. He drew his arms around Shockwave's neck, desiring an extra layer of intimacy. “As are the sparklings, I'm sure.”

“Wonderful.” Shockwave remained over top Starscream, concerned that he may doze off again if he lay next to him. “Perhaps a shower is in order.”

“Soon. Just stay a moment longer.” Starscream's talons dug into his mate's armor to ensure he stayed close. Inside of him.

“Gladly...”

For a moment, the two stayed wrapped in one another's embrace, enjoying the intimacy that they had been missing. They often had time to interface as required, but it had always been rushed with little to no time to get lost in the moment. It just wasn't the same. This promised day for themselves was truly a blessing. But even long after Shockwave's spike was completely spent, he let out a quiet groan.

“What's the matter?” Starscream asked.

“My spike refuses to depressurize,” he said, giving his hips an experimental thrust. “It seems it has missed you as well.”

Starscream couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected characterization. “Well, he's welcome to stay. Or return later, if need be.”

Shockwave nodded, taking both Starscream's servos again and passively pinning them down. “We may need to interface again. And perhaps again after that.”

“And maybe one more, to be sure?”

“Most likely.”

“We can spend all day in bed if you like.”

“So long as I am with you, Starscream.” Shockwave laced his digits with his mate's, loving the serene smile that crossed his face. Then his hips began moving again, determined to make good on his promise to Starscream to make up for lost overloads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cake is definitely a canon food.
> 
> Hopefully I can find the inspiration I need to keep working on this fic. Not that I don't want to, but writing has been rough lately and I still have other unfinished works. Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
